


Why'd you leave me if you said you loved me?

by Miststar



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miststar/pseuds/Miststar





	Why'd you leave me if you said you loved me?

So if you loved me why'd you leave me!? Dammit Cas I loved you! If you fucking loved me we wouldn't be in this position, with you dead on the floor and me..... and me right next to you shouting at you not to leave me like you promised. Dammit Cas I need you, I can't do this without you. I fucking need you. You where my sunshine, my fucking sunshine .... remember!? That was our fucking song you bastard. why, WHY after all these fucking years you decided to leave me. You said you would never leave me. Why after all these years you had to die today Cas. I was going to propose. I was going to propose to you ....... I loved you he whispered as he looked down at the ring with tears streaming down his face.


End file.
